Falling into Place
by always krissy
Summary: The night of the dance, during the DT finale. A move is finally made between two people. CK.


Title: Falling into Place  
Author: Krissy  
Disclaimer: _Power Rangers Dino Thunder_ belongs to Disney, not me.  
Author's Notes: Takes place during the DT finale.  
Pairing: Conner/Kira  
Rating: PG

Conner scowled as he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him.

They looked so blissfully happy together.

It made him sick to his stomach.

"Con, man, what's wrong?"

Conner ignored Ethan's concerned question as he continued to stare at Kira and Trent. They were _talking_ and she was _giggling_ and it was so uncharacteristic that it made Conner's stomach lurch again.

"Conner?"

Conner spared Ethan a quick shrug, which obvious by Ethan's identical scowl, didn't answer his best friend's question.

"You should just tell her, man. She's never going to know you like her if you don't say anything."

"I should," Conner shrugged, "but I wont. If she can't see it, well..."

"You have never really been obvious about liking her, you know. Acting like a prat every time in her presence isn't helping your case."

"So I punched Scott. He deserved it! He had his hands all over her."

"And Mike really deserved being shoved up against the wall."

"He was going to kiss her!"

"And Alan -"

"I get your point! But she deserves better than them."

"Isn't that her choice to make?"

"Not when she makes bad ones!"

"Dude, shh, she's looking over here. You better be careful."

Conner looked across the gym again and caught Kira's gaze. She didn't look too happy but she didn't do anything to acknowledge him. It was like she just saw right through him.

And that hurt.

After he'd worked so hard to protect her, throughout this dance, and what thanks did he get? Well, she'd told him to get lost and go find Krista - who'd ditched him the second they had arrived - and went back to her band mates.

"They really aren't after her for her music," Conner muttered. Ethan groaned beside him.

"Give it a _rest_. Scott, Mike, and Alan are her friends. Scott is a little drunk, that's all. He's a decent guy any other day. Mike is almost like her brother. He was going to kiss her cheek." Ethan ignored Conner's mutter of "likely story" and continued, "And Alan... well. I don't know the guy very well, but I doubt he's too interested in her, since he's gay and all."

"What?" Conner's head snapped to the right to stare at his friend. "He's gay?"

"Gay as they come," Ethan smirked. "Or at least that's what I'd conclude, since he's over in the corner kissing that hot blonde guy."

Conner followed his friend's gaze and squinted as he stared across the hall to Kira's third band mate, who indeed looked very comfortable with some guy he'd never seen before, lips locked tightly together.

"Well, maybe I did over react with Alan then..."

"Duh?" Ethan supplied and smirked. "And look, here comes Kira."

"Hey, Ethan," Kira said with a trace of a smile. "And Conner."

Conner sighed as he watched her walk up to them. She looked a little nervous and annoyed at the same time. Her half smile was directed at Ethan, and not himself, which hurt a little.

"Hi, Kira," Ethan replied. He elbowed Conner and Conner muttered a quick hello back.

"Where's the girls?"

Conner knew she meant Krista and didn't answer. He barely heard Ethan's own answer of 'getting something to drink.' They all knew Kira didn't care about Ethan's date.

"Maybe I should go help her," and Ethan made a quick exit.

"So . . ."

"So . . ." Conner echoed. "You sounded pretty great up there earlier, you know," Conner muttered. He felt his cheeks redden some, but he held her gaze. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, it was fun, but now I'm glad to be done. I was hoping we could talk."

"About what?" Conner's question sounded bitter, even to his own ears. "What could you have to say to me?"

"Trent asked me out. On a date and -"

"Oh. Well _congratulations_ are in order then, I guess."

Kira opened and closed her mouth, letting out a small groan of frustration.

"And I told him no."

"What?"

"I told him thanks, and that at one point, I would have been happy to go out with him. But not now."

"I thought that would be the answer to all your dreams."

"Like I told him, at one point it would have been. But I have someone else I'm interested in."

"Really," Conner said, disbelieving. Why had this mystery person never been mentioned before now?

"Yeah," she looked at him. "He's rash and never thinks before acting. He's kinda annoying, but in a good way. He's loyal and kind and always makes me smile. He does everything he can to protect me, even when I've told him to go away. He's sweet, and not to mention hot, which also tends to give him a slight ego because everyone seems to adore him. He gets jealous over stupid things. And despite it all, I love him."

"L-love?" Conner's heart raced. He'd already lost her to someone he'd never even met.

"Yeah," her voice took on a dreamy quality, "love. He's so amazing."

"Well," Conner's voice turned rough as he struggled to respond to her, "I'm... happy for you. You deserve someone like that. I hope you two are happy together."

"Although," Kira rolled her eyes, "I'm starting to see one of his other flaws now."

Conner didn't reply. At this point, he doubted she'd care if he used to be one of Mesogog's monsters, he'd still be perfect. And if he'd really turn out to be one, he'd still be happy for them. He'd have to be.

"Stop being so self sacrificing Conner! You don't have to be the strong one all the time!"

"When I'm losing you, yes I do!" Conner's voice rose slightly at her accusation. He barely noticed her flinch when he'd realized what he'd said.

"Oh, Conner," Kira breathed. "When did you become so stupid?"

"I... what?"

"Conner..." Kira bit her lip and looked earnestly at him. "Its you, Conner."

Conner stared at her, uncomprehending.

"I love you," she whispered.

Words formed but Conner couldn't utter them. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he'd never be able to regroup. Not when she was staring at him like that and waiting for a response.

"I love you," she repeated, hoping to lift him from his stupor.

A smile slowly spread across Conner's face.

"Seriously?" he breathed, and Kira gave a tentative nod, still staring at him. "I love you too," he replied and she threw herself into his arms, clinging tightly.

He'd never let her go.

Not for anything in the world.

"About time, you two. I mean, even Cassidy got her act together before you two, and we all know what a disaster _she_ is."

Well, maybe long enough to kill Ethan.


End file.
